The genus Oncostele is an artificial intergeneric hybrid of orchids between three genera in the subtribe Oncidiinae; Miltonia, Odontoglossum and Oncidium. 
The first Oncostele hybrid was created in 1901 by a Mr. Henri Graire of Amiens, France and registered by the same. Due to the varying percentages of the parent genera that make up Oncostele and the gene expression in their progeny, Oncostele varies in morphology and size. All exhibit a sympodial growth habit. There are now 552 distinct Oncostele hybrids as of December 2015.
Oncostele hybridizing is accomplished through sexual methods. Asexual propagation of Oncostele is done in aseptic tissue culture from apical or axillary shoots.
The new cultivar was discovered within a group of sexually produced plants on Jul. 8, 2009. The inventor selected Oncostele Hilo Firecracker ‘New Year’ from a population of 220 plants grown in 3.25 inch square black plastic pots, grown in a poly-film covered greenhouse in Mountain View, Hi. Oncostele Hilo Firecracker ‘New Year’ was re-flowered and submitted by the inventor to a commercial tissue culture laboratory in Bangkok, Thailand on May 7, 2012 for asexual reproduction via tissue culture technique.
Other seedlings of the same varieties that were used to produce Oncostele Hilo Firecracker ‘New Year’ have been commercially available from others.
The characteristics of Oncostele Hilo Firecracker ‘New Year’ as described herein have demonstrated to be fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. Oncostele Hilo Firecracker ‘New Year’ reproduces true to type. The characteristics are clearly distinguishable from the characteristics of those other plants. The inventor has reason to believe that Oncostele Hilo Firecracker ‘New Year’ is superior to other seedlings in flower color.